Sing me an Aria
by wicked ashes
Summary: You should know better than to let a strange man into your house. Madara x OC. Enjoy. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone! **

**This is my new story based on Madara because I think he's a totally hot badass. **

**I have started this fic on a complete whim, when I was actually supposed to be writing another chapter to my 'Sanctuary' fic. (Sorry guys .')**

**None the less, I hope that you all enjoy this one too! **

**Let me know if you think I should continue =D**

**Please review and message! I love hearing from you!**

* * *

Madara's vision blurred as it adjusted to the dim lighting of the tiny room. He blinked a few times, and wondered why the room was spinning.

_And where the hell was he?!_

His upper body was covered in white bandages and a strong herb-like stench emanated throughout the room making him nauseous. He couldn't move his arms or legs and he had a splitting headache. What happened? He tried to get up, body crying out pain as he did so.

"Please, don't move. Your wounds will reopen if you do." Came a soft voice.

Madara willed himself to get up - even though it hurt like hell.

"Where am I?" He croaked, throat dry.

"You're in my home, just outside of Fuma. I found you collapsed near the green lake. You've been asleep for three days and four nights." Replied a soft musical voice, definitely female. "Care to share?"

His eyes stung as he rubbed them, eyelids heavy with sleep. A slim figure slowly materialised in front of him, holding some sort of tray. "I… was starting to have my doubts that you would wake up." She placed the tray on his lap and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"What you want from me?"

Nothing!" She said, taken back. "I'm simply doing my civil duty and helping out someone in need. And you sir, should be grateful to be alive."

He scoffed._ Yeah, right. _

Sensing that was the only form of apology she was going to get from the rude young man, the young woman poured him a warm cup of broth she bought with her. "Here, drink this. It will make you feel better."

"You drink it first."

Again, his lack of trust stunned her. "I assure you it's not poisoned or drugged." She said, taking a small sip. "If I wanted to kill you, don't you think I would've done it by now?"

"Hn." _Touche..._

Satisfied, Madara took the bowl and took a large gulp. It was good. Some sort of soup with diced vegetables and herbs, even better than the ones made at the Uchiha compound. Then, his stomach grumbled, awoken from its slumber by the delicious taste of the liquid triggering a surge in his appetite. He quickly finished the bowl and asked for another. And another. And another.

Watching in amusement as he gulped down the simple food, she asked. "Who are you? And what happened to you?"

Madara stopped eating, registering her question.

_The battle had gone completely wrong. _

_Cornered from all sides, the Uchiha army had been ambushed and betrayed. It was meant to be a battle between the Uchiha and Fuma clans - an easy win for the Uchiha. But it wasn't that simple, the Fuma clan had requested the help of another clan, one who was meant to be an ally but in turn betrayed them. _

_Long story short, their aim was to have Madara's head on a spike.  
_

_Too bad for them, it would seem. _

_Unfortunately, the only option was to retreat. The enemy numbers were too large and their rations had been exhausted. And while it was not in Madara's nature to give in or admit defeat, the lives of his men were far too valuable to lose on a futile battle such as this one. Madara instructed his regimen to retreat while he stayed behind with a few of his strongest soldiers to hold off the enemy army as they escaped. Then, he allowed his remaining soldiers to escape, one by one, as he let the enemy chase after him. Contrary to other clan leaders, Madara's motto had always been one where 'the captain always dies with the ship'. He was the real target, not them, and he had the highest chance of survival even on his own. After all, he possessed the legendary mangekyou sharingan. _

_Soaring through the tall tree branches at a speed that could be considered flying, he led the enemy away from the retreating Uchiha army. After a few carefully selected jutsus later, the enemy found themselves trapped in an endless genjutsu, making them believe that they were chasing him and not a standard-issue shadow clone. _

_Fools. _

_Did they have any idea who they were up against? _

_Traveling at great speed, he ignored his body's protest to rest and weeping wounds. The faster he left the Fuma lands and into the Uchiha territory, the better. It would only be a matter of time before the soldiers would come searching for him once the genjutsu wore out. _

_Just then in the distance, he spied a lake. _

_Parched with thirst, his mouth watered at the sight of the crystal liquid reflecting the late-sun's rays. _

_Lowering himself at the lake's edge, he cupped some water in his hands to bring to his dry lips. _

_And then everything went blank. _

"There was a battle that took place not too far from here." He said carefully, "I was up against a tough warrior from the opposing clan."

'_And then multiply it by 2000,'_ he thought bitterly.

She averted her gaze. "I'm sorry."

She appeared to believe him. Good.

"Don't be."

Then, she straightened up and smiled cheerfully. "Well, my name is Aria."

"Haru."

"It's nice to meet you Haru. Please, try and get some rest."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Please review and/or message if you think I should continue =)

I don't know how many Madara fans are out there, but I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: An eye for an eye

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, another installment of my Madara series.**

**I hope you like this one, it's a bit longer which I hope will satisfy some readers ;)**

**A huge thanks to Kiwi4life, hanae-croix, tinasan25, Dynamo (guest) and SeraphimSera for reviewing!**

Display pic: credit to whitesasuke (Deviant art)

* * *

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

If someone didn't shove a kunai down the whining feudal lord's throat in the next 3 seconds, he was going to do it himself.

_In front of his entire clan._

_Using susanoo._

_Possibly even amaterasu._

_Madara didn't believe in using powerful justsus recklessly but he would make an exception for this man. _

The feudal lord of the neighboring land, a tubby middle-aged man with yellow teeth and oily hair, had been complaining to him for the past hour regarding the substantial loss of taxes as a result of the on-going shinobi battles in the past year.

In other words; he wanted his wine and whore money.

Madara had no patience for this kind of man – one who couldn't rule, command or direct his subjects. One who abused his power and wealth for personal gain rather than the good of his people and country. Misaki Koji was this kind of man. A lecherous, womanising drunkard who only cared about filling his own pockets, stomach and desires.

It was common knowledge that Samurai refused to serve him, and with good reason. His name was associated with dishonour, shame and a complete lack of integrity. His subjects lived in poverty, sickness and strife while he dined on exquisite cuisine, drank expensive wine and dwelled in majestic palaces. Who in their right mind would be willing to give up their lives for such a man?

It took everything Madara had not to kill him on the spot.

He didn't think other clan leaders would object either.

How remarkably unfortunate that this shrimp of man somehow got the title of feudal lord, when there were others who were clearly more deserving and able was beyond him…War was rampant throughout the shinobi lands. Samurai were beginning to fall out in favor of highly skilled and stealthy shinobi. Truces were viewed as weakness and so, death circulated in a perpetual cycle of hate, revenge and a false sense of honor and duty. Everyone suffered and as long as there would be shinobi, there would be war.

And sadly, it was their only source of income.

Madara stood up from his throne-like-chair. "Misaki-san. I can understand your plight but my clan has suffered the loss of many able-bodied men during the recent battle with the Fuma and Arashi clans," _An absolute lie, of course_. "I'm afraid we are still in the process of recovering."

The feudal lord's seedy little eyes reflected his displeasure. "So you wont help me, then?" he bit out nastily. "Well, I suppose I will have no choice but to go to the Senju clan."

A malicious glee spread within Madara.

_Finally – what better way to get back at Hashirama than to set this bubonic plague on him?_

Normally, shinobi clans undertook missions and fought wars for high-paying clients. Usually these were the feudal lords who paid well and in advance of their services. The Uchiha clan suffered an economic loss during the last battle, but the casualty rate was less than 5%, thanks to Madara's extraordinary shinobi talent and ability to lead. And although they were in need of money, Madara had no intention to oblige this selfish little man. Nor did he want to soil the Uchiha name and reputation by being associated with him.

"If that is what you wish, Misaki-san. I will send a messenger informing Hashirama of your arrival."

Signed_, 'To my dearest friend w__ith compliments__. Regards, Madara Uchiha...'_

* * *

Izuna watched the interaction with amusement.

Madara and Hashirama were always at each others throats and their childish antics never failed to entertain him.

"Nice work, aniki." He said, following Madara into his chambers once the audience had been adjourned, "Although Hashirama-san will enjoy your little joke, I cant say the same for Tobirama will. "

Madara ignored him and turned his attention to his guard. "Tell them I will have supper in my chambers this evening, _–_"

_'Like you do every night since you came back?'_ Izuna thought miserably.

"_–_ and I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Yes, my liege." The guard nodded humbly and went to carry out the order.

Alone in the vast room, Izuna closed the door behind them.

"You can't avoid them forever Madara." He sighed. "Sooner or later you will need to face them and give them what they want: an heir."

Madara's back was towards him and he could see his shoulder muscles tense at the statement. "I've said it before and I will say it again Izuna: I have no intention to marry or take a mistress. My ambition requires my full attention. You are well aware of this and yet you continue to test my patience." He scolded, walking behind a large, timber desk and taking a seat. "And I already have an heir: **You**."

Izuna shook his head and approached the desk topped with parchment, scrolls and writing tools. "No. This time I disagree with you aniki. Wars are being waged left, right, and center. We need to secure the future of this clan. We nearly lost you in the last battle. _**I**_ almost you."

Madara scoffed in response, taking the first scroll from the pile and absentmindedly scanned its contents. "It will take a much more than a petty ambush to ruin me. You should know that by now."

"You are not as invincible as you like to think, Madara!" Izuna said, slamming his hands down on the wood. "And the battle against the Fuma clan is a evidence of this! Please be reasonable, aniki – can't you see that an heir is the only way to continue our bloodline?! And surely, there must be someone you find desirable… or at least agreeable?"

Madara didn't flinch as he glared at his younger brother, "I desire power."

"And I desire for you to get a haircut!" Izuna countered, eyebrows bunching in anger and temple vein throbbing. "That way, perhaps reason might penetrate to your thick head occasionally!"

Then, he slammed the door behind him just as a kunai flew right through the space where his head had been.

No one mentions a haircut to Madara.

_No one. _

* * *

After short time after Izuna tantrum, Madara removed his clan robes, opting to change into a pair of comfortable black pants and a blue, high collared shirt. He reclined on his large bed and fingered the scroll he had written months before but couldn't bring himself to send.

He poured himself some sake, neat. It was strong and bitter – just way he liked it.

Six months ago, he was stranded on a lake-shore exhausted from battle when a woman found him. Beautiful, charming and witty; Aria was unlike any woman he had ever met. And although he was slightly put off by her in the beginning, during the time he recuperated in her house, her bizarre ways and nature had sparked his interest.

_In a purely third person, non-objective and deatched fashion, of course._ _Ahem_.

Madara had refrained from providing her with any vital information that could enable her to figure out who or what he was. And he was certain that she would find out since she was perceptive and brilliantly sharp. _Strange_, that a farm girl knew how to read and write, and had intricate knowledge of herbal medicine, poisons and weaponry.

But her beginnings were far from ideal.

Turns out she was the daughter of an ex-Samurai general put to death for commingling treason against a feudal lord. Her mother was an heiress who fled from her shinobi clan to marry him. Both of them were long since dead.

Not that she ever knew.

In her mind, her parents were humble farmers who lived a simple life outside the province. She knew nothing of their previous professions or lives.

And Madara only found out once he had returned to the Uchiha stronghold.

Disguised under investigational criminal reports along with a few names he did not care for to make it appear legitimate, Madara set his intelligence team to find out about her parents and origins. And then it all made sense.

He took another sip of sake and relished as the punishing liquid burned down his throat…

As he opened the scroll, a small trinket fell out.

_Aria, _

_Words cannot describe my thanks for your hospitality. _

_Enclosed is a small token of my gratitude, although I shall forever be in your debt. _

_Haru. _

Reading it for what must be the hundredth time, Madara sighed and came up with the answer he usually did.

It wasn't enough.

He held the delicately woven thread in his calloused hands; the necklace was of the purest gold and had a red ruby in the middle. Women were supposedly fond of these kinds of things weren't they? And even if she decided to sell it, it would probably feed her for three years.

Still, it wasn't enough to repay his debt to her.

But Madara was a fair and just man.

He owed her his life – and so, he would give her an eye for an eye.

A few quick hand signals later, a beautiful black falcon appeared on his arm. It cocked its head to side as her master laid precise, calligraphic strokes on a blank scroll. Then, he rolled it up and placed it in her outstretched leg.

"Go. Take this to her." He commanded.

The majestic bird let out a shriek as she flew out the window at amazing speed.

Madara stared out after his favorite messenger falcon - a gift to him from Izuna and one he prized dearly. He unconsciously let out a breath as he contemplated the consequences of what he had just written:

_Dearest Aria, _

_I hope this scroll finds you well. _

_My apologies for the delayed correspondence; I have been busy as of late since I have returned to my clan and resumed my duties. _

_My thanks and gratitude are with you for what you have done for me, and I now wish to return the favor: _

_Below this scroll is a summoning seal. If you should ever find yourself in danger, place three drops of your blood on the seal and I shall come to your aid.' _

_Regards, _

_Haru_

* * *

**A/N: Yay, another chappie!**

**So what did ya think? =D**

**Please review and message.**

**And yes, I really am putting off updating 'Santuary' aren't I? Sorry. But I cant seem to get this out of my head! =)**


	3. Chapter 3: Mitsuki

**A/N: I can't seem to stop writing this! Hehe, my mind is running faster than my typing speed lol!**

**Thanks again for the support from all the readers and a huge shout out to those who reviewed and messaged: tinasan25, Kiwi4life, NagariMitsukari12, chaos in the sky, Dynamo, xLilim and Guest (I wish I knew who you were).**

**I hope you enjoy reading this one as much I enjoyed writing it =)**

* * *

Aria read the letter once, twice and even a third time before she could register it's hidden message.

Haru would put himself in harm's way for her?

She was deeply touched by the offer… but in all honesty; the only danger that plagued her went by the names of boredom and mediocrity.

Aria had spent her entire life on the farmlands on her own with no brothers or sisters to keep her company. Their closest neighbours were miles away and the city was a half a day's journey. Her parents went on trips often usually to stock up on supplies or to sell produce, but they never took her with them no matter how much she begged, cried and stomped her feet. And after a while Aria simply stopped asking.

The highlight of it was that they would bring her a new book whenever they returned. And so, by the age of twenty-two, Aria had an impressive book and literature collection equivalent to the size of a small library.

Aria loved to read, and through books she experienced mystery, wonder, tragedy, horror, fantasy, and most importantly love. She liked romance stories and fairy tales the best because they allowed her to escape her dull, routine live and leap into an exciting dimension with interesting characters and dramatic story lines. Aria liked to imagine herself as the girl in the story – the beautiful girl that the handsome man (who was usually a king or a prince) fell in love with.

_If only…_

She sighed and turned her attention towards the window.

The beautiful bird that had delivered the scroll was now happily perched on the windowsill, preening its glossy raven feathers in the sun. It didn't seem to be leaving anytime soon.

Breaking off a piece of bread, she went to feed it to the bird who took one sniff at it and turned up its beak. Slightly put off, Aria wondered what else she could offer to the snobby little messenger. And as she opened the pantry door trying to figure out what the bird would like, it swooped right through, perched itself on the shelf and started nibbling at last night's leftover meat loaf.

Aria almost screamed at daring creature, what was Haru feeding this thing?!

Letting out a huff of resignation, she carefully picked up the bowl and placed it on the floor. She then fetched another smaller bowl, filled it with water and placed it next to the meat dish. The little bird screeched in happiness and flapped her wings as she alternately lapped at the water and nipped at the meat.

Aria laughed. "Sorry, little one – I'm not used to receiving flying visitors." She sat down on the floor next to it. "You must've traveled a long way to get here. Thank you."

The bird seemed to acknowledge her by cocking its head to the side as Aria held out her hand cautiously, stopping inches away from its body. The bird watched her with an unwavering gaze, and after what felt like an eternity, it abruptly nuzzled its head against her hand. Aria giggled as the little bird nibbled playfully at her fingers and nails as she stroked its feathers with her free hand. Its ebony feathers felt like silk under her touch and Aria marvelled at the magnificent little creature as it dug at its meal.

What kind of bird was it?

Was it a hawk or possibly an eagle?

And how did Haru come to procure it?

Judging from the letter, he seemed to have got home fine. A strange character he was, but he was nice enough she supposed. Aria had no idea what drove her to bring him back to her house and treat him, but she was glad she did. There was just something about him, something in his aura and the way he held himself that assured that her that he wouldn't try anything with her.

And she wasn't wrong.

Haru was good man, although he was a bit of a cynic and not much of a conversationalist. Still, it was great having someone to talk to even and Haru turned out to be a great listener and a good 'temporary' friend. Not only that, Haru was exceptionally handsome with his long raven tresses, aristocratic face and deep onyx eyes. His clothes, armour and etiquette indicated that he was of high rank of whatever occupation or lineage he belonged to. He must have been around the same age as her, possibly a little older, but he had the eyes of a weary old man which disturbed her. It was as if as if he had seen too much, known too much…

Haru spent about three weeks recuperating in her home but didn't disclose much of his personal life during his stay. Apart from the fact that he had a younger brother and that he was a warrior of some sort, she didn't know anything about him at all. Aria was so shocked at the alarming speed at which he healed; most of his wounds that night were tissue deep and infected. She expected him to be out cold for at least two weeks – not four days.

Aria squealed in surprise as the feathery little monster swooped past her head and landed on one of her bedposts snapping her out of her reverie. It stretched its wings lazily before tucking its head inside its wing and dozed off. The meat and water bowls were empty.

Tiptoeing to her desk, Aria and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment.

* * *

_Dear Haru, _

_I'm pleased that you are well and that you have arrived at your home safely. _

_Thank you for your letter and offer… _

_But I'm afraid the only danger inflicted upon me is sheer boredom which plagues me on daily basis. I find myself wondering of the amazing adventures you must be having while I sit her cooped up like a chicken. _

_By the way, you have a marvelous bird! Is it a hawk or eagle I wonder? _

_It seems to have made itself right at home in my house, my bed in particular… _

_Aria_

Madara couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her letter. Receiving it had somehow been the highlight of his day and although it wasn't like him to respond to non-official letters, he couldn't help but reply…

_Dearest Aria, _

_I regret to inform you that no adventures awaited me upon my return; a mountain of paper work greeted me instead. I am writing this letter to you in the early hours of the morning, having finished the last lot of scrolls only an hour ago. _

_How are you? Does this letter find you well? _

_Mitsuki is rare black-falcon from the across pacific, a gift from my younger brother. And I must say, she has been restless since she returned, biting and scratching me incessantly – what have you done to make her like you so? _

_Normally she hates everyone, including my younger brother…_

_Although I cant blame her. I too, long to be in your home since it's been the only place I have been able to rest peacefully since I took up this occupation. _

_Haru_

For the next couple of weeks, Aria and Haru corresponded by letter using Mitsuki as their medium, who was more than happy to visit Aria.

One afternoon, after a triage of particularly grueling council meetings and training, Madara decided to leave the compound and relax in the forests next to the Uchiha compound. During that time, Mitsuki had flown in through her specially made window and dropped Aria's recent letter on his desk. Seeing that her master was not present, she flew out to find him.

* * *

Izuna was beginning to worry about his older brother.

Twenty-six and he already had the burden of an old man placed on his shoulders which he bore with silence and strength.

Madara was a fine leader – strong, yet kind and his own way. Not many men were able to command a league of shinobi the way he could, and Uchiha were incredibly fortunate to have him as their clan leader. He was a just and intelligent man, who put the clan's needs above his own. He managed the treasuries, reviewed expenses and went to battle only if there was a need for it. Otherwise, he used his shrewd diplomatic intelligence to negotiate a treaty or compromise with the opposing clan.

Unlike other clan heads, Madara recognized that allegiances were stronger than a single clan's military force. Having said that, he preferred to keep an arm's distance between his clan and the other, never divulging critical information to the other party, constantly remaining weary of the possibly that they might betray him.

Even though Madara was a demi-war god and spectacular sight in battle, he would take hits for a genin or other low-level shinobi, whereas other generals would not care. During trainings, he observed quietly and carefully, making note of improvements that could be made to the army to make them stronger, faster, and smarter in battle. He was a good teacher and he knew all shinobi in his regiment by their names, keeping a record of their progress, the areas in which they excelled and others where they needed improvement.

But he needed an heir.

Madara was of the opinion that the clan simply wanted an heir from him to replace him when they felt the time was right. But this was not so. The clan cherished and respected him because the shinobi, civilians and their families were well looked after under his reign. The clan demanded an heir from Madara because they wanted his legacy to live on through his son(s).

But no matter how many times Izuna had tried to explain this to him, his incredibly thick-headed and stubborn brother refused to believe him.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Izuna knocked on a large set of double doors of that led to Madara's bedroom. But there was no answer. So he knocked again. Still no answer. He made a few hand signals and the door opened with a loud clink.

He entered softly, just in case Madara might be asleep. His brother was a chronic insomniac who rarely slept more three or four hours a night.

His eyebrows creased and a worried frown appeared on his face as he failed to detect his brother's chakra in the room. Then, his gaze fell on his brother's desk where a lone scroll lay.

Opening it he read:

_Dear Haru, _

_For your information, Mr-know-it-all, I have no interest in associating with likes of those airheads and it would drive me to absolutely mad to listen to their mindless chatter. Their minds must be filled with nothing but fluff. _

_I believe that a woman should be strong, intelligent and able to make positive change. And money should be spent on building schools, libraries and educating young ones who will be our future instead wasting money on kimonos, jewellery and make up. _

_Having said that, do not despair Haru. _

_God has created good women for good men, and good men for good women.* _

_Therefore, I am certain that you will find what you are looking for simply because you are a good man, and God will not burden you with an evil or frivolous woman. _

_Sorry, I know its not much but I hope this letter relieves your worry even by a small fraction. _

_Aria_

Izuna did a double take.

Haru? Aria?

_Evil woman?!_

What the hell was going on?!

Izuna opened all the draws until he found a small wooden box hidden within a concealed compartment. Opening it, he found more scrolls, addressed to Haru by this Aria person. He put them in order according to the date and began to read…

_Dear Haru, _

_My sincerest apologies! _

_Mitsuki is beautiful - though I must complain that she likes to pick at my vegetables and herbs but never eats them. Odd, that a falcon would like human food! _

_I'm thinking of moving to Fuma. _

_I'm incredibly lonely here since my parents passed away. I want to sell this place and move into a small house in the city where I hope to find employment as a nurse or seamstress. But my heart aches at the thought of leaving; I have so many memories here and I wont be able to take all of my stuff. I will miss my books the most, and the thought of selling them kills me. _

_Oh, and thank you by the way for your 'Tales of a shinobi' book. I really enjoyed it although the ending was very sad. I hope that your life be filled with nothing but happiness to your dying breath. _

_Aria_

* * *

_Dear Haru, _

_I'm still a bit confused and upset at your last letter – I thought you wanted me to get outside and see the world? Wasn't that what we had discussing for so long? That I should get out of my comfort zone and travel? _

_So I don't understand why you were angry with me for doing just that… _

_And I only went to the city, not even that far… _

_Now, I am afraid all over again. Not of the world but of your response. You're the only friend I've ever really had and I don't want to lose you by doing something that displeases you._

_By the way, how is your shoulder? Did you use the combination of herbs I suggested in my last letter? _

_Aria_

* * *

_Dear Haru, _

_Thank you very much for your offer, but I am afraid I cannot impose on you in such a manner. I'm certain that you have your family to consider and I do not wish to burden you further with my welfare._

_I went into town yesterday to evaluate what the value of my lands were from a few people and the numbers they gave me sound promising. I've also written to some medical provinces and tailoring shops for work. _

_Please do not worry about me; I will be fine. _

_Aria_

* * *

Madara had laid down on the grassy meadow, relishing in its peacefulness. Mitsuki had arrived a little while ago and he looked forward to reading Aria's newest letter upon returning to the compound.

Spying a spring in the distance, he was instantly reminded of Aria and felt a sudden urge to visit her. She had in fact moved into the city but didn't have the heart to sell her family's lands. She hadn't disclosed her new location but Mitsuki knew where she was.

Brushing off the grass from his robes, Madara stood up and headed for the compound. It had been relatively quiet lately, and he wasn't expecting any high-profile quests until the end of the following week. Perhaps if he left tomorrow morning at dawn, he would be able to spend possibly two days in Fuma before the workload piled up.

Yes, he was in dire need of a break – from the suffocating clan and his worrywart of a brother.

* * *

**A/N: A longer chappie! Hope you liked it, and if you did – tell me what you liked/disliked!**

**P.s. I read in a Naruto wiki-profile thing that Madara's hobby was falconry; hence the need for Mitsuki. I absolutely adore my little feathered OC. Hehe. Do you?**

**P.s.s. For those who might be wondering: I've deliberately left out Aria's information. Slowly, these facts will unravel themselves in later chapters. I've read so many Madara x OC fics, and I know that they way I have portrayed Madara is a little different. Please bear with me.**

**P.s.s.s. ***** Some of you might know this quote =)  
**

**Please review and message! They are like little shots of heroin for me!**

**Teehee**


	4. Chapter 4: Fuma

**Hey all, Thanks for the amazing reviews, follows, favs and messages! You guys are awesome! =D**

**I hope you like this installment! As always, I'm delighted to hear what you all think. This series' chapters are a little shorter than 'Sanctuary' but I think I will be updating it a lot quicker… so I guess that evens things out.**

**A huge thanks to: chaos in the sky, xLilim, tinasan25, NagariMitsukari12, Kiwi4life, burningriot, fan, a fan, and hahu!**

* * *

Aria trudged her legs home after a particularly grueling day at the hospital. A local skin infection had broken out in the village; young and old alike suffered from nasty red-purple skin lesions that smelled as foul as they looked. Aria had spent most the day and previous night tending to the sick, bandaging wounds and administering medicines. And now, her legs felt like lead and her head throbbed like a drum. The prospect of a bed and dinner felt like heaven.

As she dragged her feet through the iron gates, her gaze fell on the setting sun and its brilliant myriad of red and orange shades. 'Beautiful,' she thought, stopping to admire them.

"You're back child."

Snapped out of her daydream, she turned to the person who spoke. It was granny Chiyo, the elderly neighbor who lived next door. Normally, the old woman didn't put a foot outside her house, yet here she was standing next to the gates.

Aria smiled. "Chiyo baa-san. Good evening. Are you well?"

Granny Chiyo looked at her grimly. "It's not me I'm worried about, little dove."

Aria raised a delicate eyebrow in question.

Granny Chiyo looked around nervously, and whispered, "Are you expecting someone tonight my dear?"

Aria shook her head, "No. Why?"

The old woman gulped. "'There is a man outside your door and he's been there since midday. He looks dangerous and has eyes like that of a blood moon!"

Perplexed, Aria didn't know what to think. Blood moon?

She took steady steps towards her house, moving past Granny Chiyo who trembled behind her. Who ever he was, Granny seemed to fear him as she clutched at her cloaks.

The Fuma capital had been restless since the unexpected demise of the Arashi clan from within its own walls, a few short weeks after the battle with the Uchiha clan. Fuma suspected the Uchiha or one its allies to have planned the attack after the ambush but there was no proof. As a result, the Fuma clan had taken to interrogating and torturing anyone who they thought was suspicious.

Aria took in a deep breath.

She had nothing to fear; she had no affiliations to the Uchiha or any other clans or any other clan for that matter. They could search her house from top to bottom if they wanted but they wouldn't find anything.

Drawing closer, she saw the faint outline of a man seated on the floor in front of her door and her breath quickened. Who was he and what did he want with her?

He appeared to be sleeping.

The dim light made it hard to discern his features, so she approached carefully, gulping uneasily.

Then, he opened his eyes slowly, and looked up.

"Took you long enough… Aria."

* * *

Aria stood there in utter shock and disbelief.

There he was - the man who plagued her thoughts during the day and dreams throughout the night was sitting before her.

Haru.

It was really him!

Haru stood up and brushed off the dirt on his trousers. "Well? Aren't you glad to see me?" he smirked.

Tears pricking at her eyes, she ran to him and threw her arms around his waist. She had lost hope of ever seeing him again. Her only friend and confidante.

Madara stiffened nervously at the unexpected contact. Unaware with how to deal with such situations, he simply stood there and patted her back awkwardly. A faint tinge of red appeared on his cheeks but luckily, he had the blanket of darkness to aid him.

He coughed.

Feeling silly, Aria abruptly let go of him.

What had she been thinking?!

Ashamed, she averted her gaze as he looked at her.

Even in the dim light, she was radiant – her beauty greater than when he had met her.

She recovered first. "Ahem, shall we go inside?" she said, procuring a key out her skirt pocket and fiddling with the lock. A few seconds later, the door opened with a small clink and she led him inside.

"Please, make yourself comfortable. You must be hungry."

Haru nodded, walking in and taking in the surroundings. "Hn."

It was a small house, one bedroom, a tiny kitchen and a bathroom. He smirked when he recognized some of the ornaments and decorations that were previously in her old home. Her large wall of books had been reduced to a moderate sized bookshelf. Madara hated small spaces and felt slightly claustrophobic; the consequence of living in large compounds and open spaces. Why, his chamber was three times the size of this 'house'. Still, he couldn't help but appreciate it.

He took a seat on an old cushion and leaned back on the wall.

_How Aria could manage to make something so scarce feel warm and comfortable?_

Aria walked into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea and started on supper. Surely, he must be exhausted from his journey and hungry! If only he had let her know he was coming – then she could've prepared better!

The water bubbled noisily.

"It's been a while... How have you been, Aria?" Came Haru's voice from the main room.

"Good I guess," she replied uneasily as she chopped the vegetables for their dinner, "I've been working at the hospital down the road."

He laughed. "So I've noticed. If memory serves correctly, you used to smell of vanilla, not disinfectant."

She giggled despite herself. "Well, there's been a recent outbreak of skin infections. A necessary precaution, you understand."

"Ah. When did you move here? I don't recall you mentioning it in our correspondence."

"A few months ago. But it seems you have found it just fine – tell me, where is my little Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki, the little traitor, had deserted him the moment she smelled fresh prey. No doubt she was toying with it now, the way a cat does with a mouse. "She's… preoccupied."

Aria giggled, walking in with a nice tray of tea and refreshments. "Hunting you mean? Last time, she bought a dead rat the size of a kitten and left it at my doorstep in the morning. I screamed so loud I probably woke up the whole neighborhood!"

Madara lips quirked into the faintest of smiles, "Falcons leave gifts for the masters they like and respect."

Aria rolled her eyes as she poured the tea. "Yes well, I would much rather receive a flower than a festering rat!"

Madara took a sip of the tea, milk tea with ginger, honey and mixed spices – the exact one he craved since he left her home many months ago.

"So what brings you to Fuma?"

"…Business."

"What kind of business?"

"I'd rather not speak of business if you don't mind." He said knowingly as he helped himself to another cup. "Tell me, who was with you just before? She looked at me as if I were the harbinger of death."

"Oh, that was my Chiyo baa-chan, my neighbor." Aria's mouth curved into a small frown. "I… I don't know all the details, but Fuma clan has been restless since elimination of the Arashi clan, their former ally. Fuma shinobi patrol walls and streets, interrogating and abusing anyone they consider to be doing suspicious, including small children and old people."

"Hn. Why's that?"

"Because the Arashi clan were destroyed from within their own ranks. Some say it was a coup but others say it was outsiders. No one knows for sure who did it or how. The Fuma clan fear the same."

But Madara knew. In fact, the Uchiha planned the whole affair as vengeance for the ambush. Madara made sure that the Arashi clan paid for their treason in blood in such a way that they wouldn't know what hit them. And the Fuma clan was next.

No one crosses Madara Uchiha and gets away with it.

He feigned ignorance. "Outsiders? But how?"

"They're saying it's the Uchiha… I'm not familiar with them myself but the rumors say that they are very strong and have… special powers in their eyes."

Haru scoffed. "Gods have powers, not men."

"Still…," Aria placed her hand on his. "Promise me you won't fight them." she pleaded. "I've lost my parents, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too."

"I promise to kill anyone who attacks me or my family. Be it Uchiha or otherwise."

* * *

Madara lay on a futon in the main room while Aria slept in the other room after a scrumptious dinner. He couldn't sleep which didn't surprise him in the least. Sleep seemed to despise him with a passion, no matter how many drops of nightshade or valerian root he ingested.

So he placed his arms behind his head and gazed towards the ceiling.

Aria…

She was as lovely as when he had first met her.

Her voice as musical as when she first spoke, and laughter was still like that of bells or wind chimes.

She had a certain charm and grace that were lost on most women. Small, dainty and petit – she resembled a beautiful fairy, or possibly a fairy queen. Her eyes were enchanting as they were mischievous and her hair was like threads of silk as they cascaded down her shoulders. Her skin was fine porcelain and her lips the shade of rosy pink.

She was such a sight to behold in her commoners clothing that Madara wondered what she would look like in a gown of the finest silk or brocade.

If this weekend went according to plan, then he most likely would.

* * *

Fuma's capital was a busy and bustling city, situated on the banks of a large river passage. It was named after the legendary ninja, Kotaru Fuma who was widely known as the 'wind demon'. The clan was famous for its shuriken; a four-headed blade with a hole in the center with the propensity to slice through flesh. It was an impressive and revolutionary weapon; and although the Fuma clan wouldn't supply shuriken to their enemies, Madara always had a way of getting what he wanted.

Madara had dressed in a simple kimono and used a henge to change his appearance so that he wouldn't be recognized. Aria would see Haru though a genjutsu and the rest of the world would see a nameless shinobi.

Aria seemed happy strolling the streets with him, pointing out places or buildings she liked or where you could buy certain things. But Madara didn't care. The only thing worth looking at was walking right next to him, and he didn't need to go the capital for that. But she insisted on an outing in town and Madara didn't want to refuse her.

As he looked around, he noticed that it had been a while since he had been in the capital. The city seemed to be thriving despite its recent loss of men and economy. As they passed the Fuma clan compound, Madara remembered that they proposed a betrothal once – Madara Uchiha to the eldest daughter of its current clan leader, Daichi Fuma. Unfortunately, but it fell through as soon as he had spent five minutes in her company.

Oh, wait was that the reason for the battle?

Whoops...

Natsuyo Fuma was an attractive lady, but she was also petty and haughty – traits Madara hated in women. She had no knowledge of how to lead or rule, or even of her own clan history. She danced and played the flute well, he supposed, but in all honestly – he had no need for a dancer. He needed a strong, intelligent and honorable woman to serve as his wife and mistress of the clan. Not some made-up twit. Funny thing was, that Daichi Fuma was still trying to marry her off and failing miserably; which delighted Izuna immensely.

As they walked, he spied a silk merchant selling his wares when a particularly intricate piece of red and gold fabric caught his eye.

Fingering it, he asked. "How much?"

The bearded man eyed him wearily. "3000 ryo."

Aria, who was standing behind him, took a sharp intake of breath at the hefty price.

Madara didn't flinch. "Where is it from?"

"Suna, my good sir."

Turning to Aria, he held it out to her. "Here, feel it."

Aria didn't budge. She had never seen such elaborate piece of fabric before, let alone touched one. It was probably worth more than all her possessions put together and she was scared of ruining it. "I- I couldn't."

Madara took her hands and placed the fabric inside them as the merchant frowned – the distaste in his eyes were evident; he didn't want commoners handing his expensive merchandise. The fabric felt like liquid gold in her hands, soft yet so deliciously heavy. It was magnificent.

"Is it to your liking? Does it please you?"

"Yes, of course." she replied softly, "It's beautiful."

"I'll take it –"

Eyes wide, "Haru!" she protested.

" – And any other fine pieces you may have."

* * *

Witnessing the interaction with great interest, an elegant woman emerged from the doorway. "My lord, I'm afraid that girl won't be able to do the fabric any justice." She shot Aria a look of disgust and hate.

Aria flinched visibly under her gaze. Hurt, she immediately let go of the fabric.

Madara raised an eyebrow at the daring woman. "Who are you?"

In a floor length embroidered gown, the woman replied. "I am Akane, youngest daughter of the Fuma Clan leader, Daichi Fuma."

Madara smirked. "Well, Ami-san. I happen to believe that it will suit her very well. Are you questioning my taste?"

"Not in fabric, your grace, but in women."

Irked and amused, he replied. "Is that so?"

"Yes," she drawled. "I believe it will suit me far better; a high-born woman of nobility. Wouldn't you agree, _**Madara Uchiha**_?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Another chapter done! Hehehe**

**I hope you liked it!**

**P.s. Ryo - is the currency for this fic. According to Narutopedia 1 ryo = 10 yen, so I suppose the fabric is worth 30,000 yen. I have no idea if that's considered expensive but for the sake of fiction, lets say that it is. Lol.**

**P.s.s. Ohh, Madara has been found out. Whats going to happen?**

**Please review and message! =D**


	5. Chapter 5: Truths

**Hey! **

**This is the next chappie! **

**Thanks to all the wonderful people that messaged, reviewed, followed and favourited the story! **

**I'm overwhelmed with all the support and feedback for this story. Truly. **

Thanks to **Guest x 5, Stalwart Writer , chaos in the sky, Souls of the Blue Fire Phoenix, iJoeyMonster, charliepan, Dynamo, a fan, tinasan25, Kiwi4life **for your wonderful reviews!**  
**

* * *

_Recap: "Wouldn't you agree, Madara Uchiha?"_

With a few words, Madara's entire plan was foiled. Ruined. Destroyed beyond repair. No thanks to Akari-or whatever her name was. The Fuma heiress raised her hand and Madara and Aria found themselves surrounded by Fuma shinobi. One of them grabbed grabbed Aria from behind, holding a kunai at her throat and covered her mouth with the other.

The woman walked forward. "Come with us or the girl dies."

Madara's sharinghan spun wildly. "Do you really think you are in a position to threaten me?"

A devilish glint appeared in his crimson depths, and within the blink of an eye, three Madara shadow clones appeared out of thin air surrounding her; each of them aiming their swords mere inches from her body.

The ninja around them visibly tensed at the abrupt ambush of their mistress. "Whats this?! But how…?" She gasped.

Madara's folded his arms in front of his chest. "Are you surprised? You should've done your research before approaching me. And now you wont live to regret it."

He walked towards Aria and the ninja holding her (chunin level, moderate chakra) began to sweat profusely under Madara's punishing glare. Aria sobbed quietly in his grasp, confusion and fear evident in her eyes.

"Don't come any closer or she dies!" he warned, digging the kunai into Aria's throat causing a small trickle of blood to race down her neck.

Madara stepped closer. "And if I do?"

The ninja didn't like being provoked. Threatened, he swiped hard at Aria's throat who fell to a heap on the ground, drenched in crimson.

"I told you not to come closer didn't I?" he grinned, obviously proud of himself. "Now, your woman is dead and soon you will be too."

Madara looked at him boredly. "Is that so? Why don't you look again?"

The ninja felt his stomach lurch in dread and he gulped as he looked to the floor. At his feet lay a random Fuma shinobi – certainly not the young beauty he had bought with him. A poof later, a forth Madara clone emerged on the rooftops carrying a trembling but completely unharmed Aria in his arms.

The Fuma shinobi reeled in terror at the scene that unfolded in front of him. "B-but.. How?! I didn't even see you make any hand signs!"

"Clearly, you don't know your enemy." Madara cast his gaze around the circle of Fuma shinobi. He could feel the fear, anxiety and apprehension running through them. "Your first mistake was challenging me. All of you were trapped in a genjutsu before your master even called for you. Remember, one powerful shinobi is worth more than an entire ninja regimen. Numbers don't win wars – strength and skills do."

The ninja crowed slowly diverted their gaze. Flanked from front and back – more than 100 Madara clones were poised ready to attack. "A good shinobi chooses his opponents wisely."

He addressed the Fuma heiress, "Come quietly. Unless you want these men to die needlessly." The woman gulped and nodded, fiddling with her robes. Madara strode over to her and grasped her neck in a chokehold. "Take me to your father," he ordered. "Lets see what he's willing to pay for your life."

* * *

Once the shadow clones disappeared, the ninja dispersed and Aria slumped to the floor.

_Madara Uchiha_… Was this some sort of joke?

Holding her head in her hands, she looked up at the warrior who she once knew as Haru.

Haru – the first man she ever wanted.

_**And he had lied to her. **_

She wasn't even worth the knowledge of his true identity. That's how _little_ he thought of her.

Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

And this woman. How dare she burst her bubble?!

Although, if she hadn't bought it up, would he have ever told her? "_No._" her mind answered.

Which led to another disturbing question, _"What else has he lied about?" _

_And was she nothing but a toy for him…?_

_A plaything to occupy his time and cast aside when he was no longer interested?! _

Aria sobbed on the hard ground, gripping at the dusty gravel while her tears fell.

BY GOD… _How could she have been so stupid?!_

* * *

Akane Fuma watched as the commoner girl wept on the floor as Uchiha leader approached her. Clearly, he had lied to female companion and she wasn't taking it very well.

_But_ _really_, did she live under a rock?!

_How could she NOT know who Madara Uchiha was?_

She looked down on the meagre woman. Dressed in a simple dress and standard walking sandals, the girl was hardly worthy of the attention of a prestigious shinobi general. Although she was an exquisite little creature – far from the traditional stereotype of beauty. Akane could understand why the Uchiha was interested in her.

And yes, and while her shinobi skills were barely that of a chunin – it didn't take long for her to figure out what the girl meant to him. It was evident in the way he looked at her, the way he touched her and the way he spoke to her.

Then, an alarming thought struck her:

_Was she to be the future Uchiha empress? _

* * *

Madara walked over carefully to trembling female and crouched down. "Aria…," He began, "I can explain..."

She refused to look at him. "No! I don't want to hear any more lies from you!"

She was angry and he didn't blame her. Undeterred, he tried again, "Aria… It was never my intention to conceal my identity from you… but given the circumstances, it was necessary. You may not believe it, but it was the only way to protect you."

The girl scoffed.

"This is not how I wanted you to find out who I really am. Really." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she tensed under his touch. "But I can't change who or what I am; and nor should you expect me to. But I must confess selfishness on my part…"

That got her attention and she turned to look at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"For the first time in my life, I found someone who kept my company without expecting anything in return... I was born into a world of constant scrutiny, where people were your allies only when it served them. You… were a welcome change from the norm I was accustomed to and I suppose I wanted to remain in your realm for as long as possible." He confessed, giving her the barest inclination of a smile.

He stood up. "I know that I have betrayed your trust and put you in danger. If you so wish, I will not trouble you any further. However, it is my desire to redeem myself in your eyes and earn your trust once more if you will allow it."

Aria didn't respond, frigid.

Seeing that Aria wasn't going to move anytime soon, he began walking away from her. Her coldness and silence had stirred a foreign sense of hurt and pain within him and for once in his life, he felt uneasy. "Fine. However, I must speak with the Fuma leader and accompanying me is the safest option for now. After, I will find a place for you and see to it that you are catered to for the rest of your days."

Aria looked up at him as he walked away from her. "Wait…," she said feebly.

'_That's not what I want…' _

* * *

Daichi Fuma was a calculating man who desired power and money above all else.

In his mind, everything in his disposal could be used and manipulated to get what he wanted; in other words – the end justified the means needed to obtain it. Therefore, when Madara Uchiha informed him that he had taken his youngest daughter hostage and expected a suitable ransom to set her free, he laughed in the young warrior's face.

And if Madara was shocked at the Fuma clan leader's response, (which he was), he didn't show it and politely declined the goblet of wine and refreshments offered to him.

So he tried again. "Daichi-san. I must stress the fact that I have _**your daughter**_ as my _**captive**_."

The Fuma Lord waived him off non-nonchalantly. "Yes, yes. But what will I receive for taking her back? If she is foolish enough to get herself into this mess, then she surely can get herself out...?"

Madara frowned, "Do you not wish to see her unharmed? I'm giving you the opportunity to have _**your child**_ returned to you safely."

"And what good will that do for me?" Retorted the old man. "I have five daughters and no sons. If I lose one, I will still have four daughters and no sons!" He replied callously. "You see, times are tough boy and sacrifices must be made."

"You are an interesting man. I can't say I've ever met anyone who didn't care for the lives of their children."

"Well then, if you are concerned for her that deeply, then why don't you take her for your wife?" He replied with a knowing glint in his eyes, "Surely, that would solve both of our problems wouldn't it?"

Madara flinched inwardly. "I'm afraid I can't. My hands are full at the moment and I have many goals to accomplish before I settle down." He said evasively.

But the Fuma lord was unconvinced. "Then take her as your mistress, or whore! – I don't care as long as I have one less blasted daughter to take care of!"

Madara rose from his seat, anger growing with passing minute.

Further collaboration with this man was pointless. If he didn't care about his own daughter, he probably cared even less for his allies. Since he had taken Ayame-what's-her-face prisoner, his intention was to ransom her off at the highest price to her father expecting the ransom to cover for the shinobi expenses. Unfortunately, it didn't quite go as he had planned.

And since she did not posses have her father's love or favor; Madara had no use for her.

"My stance on the matter has not changed, nor will it. I will return your daughter to you in exchange for allowing me to stay in Fuma for two days **_undisturbed _**while I conduct my business... Consider it as a sign of goodwill and hospitality from one clan leader to another..."

* * *

Aria and Akane sat in the waiting hall, a heathy distance away from the other. Aria could feel the other woman bearing down at her with an intensely critical gaze.

Aria couldn't help the slight envy that rose within her. This woman who was fortunate enough to be raised in such a grand palace could have all that she desired and more... Draped in an elegant kimono of the finest material of sparkling teal, Akane looked regal in her appearance. Dark lashes framed dark eyes, pale skin, long black hair, thin painted lips and an aristocratic face and a slim body. She wondered if Haru – sorry, Madara – would find her beautiful.

"Who are you to him?" Akane asked abruptly.

Aria refused to indulge the snobby noblewoman and settled for fiddling with her dress.

"Are you his lover?"

Aria looked to the floor and didn't answer, avoiding the pretty woman's gaze. To be honest, she wanted the answer to that question herself. She couldn't understand the hate directed at her. She had done nothing to this woman who seemed to hate every fibre of her body. If anything, Aria should have the right to be angry – after all, she did try to kill her! She decided to keep her mouth shut and continued to ignore her. She may have been lowborn, but she owed nothing to this siren. Instead, she focused on what she was going to say to Madara when he finished his audience with the Fuma lord.

"He's way out of your league little girl. I'm surprised your don't even know who he really is." She teased, knowing that it would strike a nerve. "One would think he didn't trust you enough to tell you…"

Aria didn't answer but the words seemed to have hit a soft spot.

Akane smiled. "Allow me to educate you. He is the Madara, fourth son of Tajima; of the house, Uchiha. They are a shinobi clan old as time itself. Their history and abilities are unrivaled and they are arguably one of the most powerful clans in shinobi lands next to the Senju, Sarutobi and Uzumaki. He's accomplished in years what takes lifetimes to achieve, a true protégé. Which begs the question, what is he doing with a servant girl like you?"

"He's the one that sought my company… so why don't ask him?" She countered softly.

Akane turned up her nose. "Hmph. Either way, it doesn't matter – my father is inside with him, probably drawing up a marriage contract as we speak. I will forgive him for his association to you but I never want to see you again, understand?"

"I don't think so. If he really wanted to marry you, he's certainly had plenty of time and opportunity to do so." Aria scoffed. "Why do you want him so much?"

"Foolish girl! Hold your tongue before I have it cut off!" Akane spat, insulted. "Why wouldn't I want him? His wealth, honour and prestige in the shinobi realm are unprecedented and he has the capability to give me everything I could ever desire! Also, the Fuma and Uchiha clans will be joined in a matrimonial alliance until the end of his reign… a beneficial outcome for both our families."

"So you don't love him?"

"What does love have to do with anything?" Akane sneered. "Then again, I suppose commoners like you wouldn't understand."

"Akane-san. You are possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen –" Akane smirked at this, "but you are as deep as a puddle. This way of thinking will never bring you happiness, love or success and if being a noble meant that I had to be like you, then being a commoner is a thousand times better –"

Just then, Madara strode into the meeting hall, clearly displeased, and stopped in front of Aria. "We're leaving. Now." He said tersely.

Akane rushed to him. "What did my father say?" She said sweetly.

Madara turned towards her. "Go find yourself a kind man and marry him. I have no need for you and apparently, neither does your father. You are free to do as you please."

"Then allow me come with you!"

"No," he said, grabbing Aria's hand and pulling her towards the exit. "I have a clan to think of."

Fuming, Akane watched as Madara put his arm on the small of Aria's back, and stormed out of the Fuma hall. _"Just you wait, Madara Uchiha. I'm not through with you yet…!"_

* * *

Madara steered Aria out of the Fuma palace, wanting to get as far from the place as possible. It was only a matter of time before the guards were sent out since old man Daichi hardly ever kept his promises, especially if they had no benefit to him. Sensing his agitation, Aria wisely choose to keep quiet. He hadn't remove his hand from her waist since they left the palace and it's not that she didn't like it – because she did – but she was still mad at him for lying to her and wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

When they arrived at Aria's apartment, grabbed the largest bag he could find and started stuffing her things in it haphazardly.

Outraged, "What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"We need to get out of here," he responded, picking up a random object and assessing whether it should be packed into the already bulging bag, "It wont be long until he sends his hounds after us and we need to be long gone before then."

She rushed to his side, "So, I'm just supposed to leave my life and go with you?!"

"If you want to live, yes. Now stop being difficult and help me pack."

"Difficult?!" she fumed, "You're the one that _lied_ to me and now, you're expecting me to go with you just like that?! I'm happy where I am, thank you very much, and I'm not going anywhere!"

Madara paused.

Arguing with her was futile - and it would take time that they didn't have.

He made a few quick hand signs and the rest of her belongings vanished with a 'poof' before turning to her.

Steel gazed, he picked her up by her waist with one hand (bag in the other), hurled her over his shoulder and walked out the front door, ignoring her screams and protests. She could kick and scream all she wanted - she would tire out... eventually. He wasn't going to leave her here under any circumstances, and even if he told her what happened with the Fuma lord, she wouldn't understand anyway.

* * *

Akane Fuma knew she had little time before Madara Uchiha left Fuma for good. One of her father's councilmen informed her of what happened with the Uchiha leader.

Wiping a tear from her eye, she knocked loudly on a creaky wooden door at the end of a deserted and gloomy alleyway.

"Yes…?" A raspy voice answered from within, "Who goes there?"

Akane straightened up, "It is I, Akane Fuma, youngest daughter of the Fuma Lord. I have come to ask for a favour."

The door opened with a clink, revealing a dimly lit room stocked to the ceiling with strange vials and urns. A variety of objectionable smells and burning incense filled her nostrils as she walked inside.

"How may be of service my lady?"

Akane took a seat on a cushion and eyed the speaker; an old man with long, oily grey hair and disturbing yellow eyes. "I need two spells; one to get rid of a certain 'problem' and the other one to enchant. _Permanently_."

The old man glanced at her, eyes unfathomable as he registered what she was asking from him. "Ah, but that is heavy magic _my dear_…" he drawled, tracing a long, yellowed fingernail down the side of her pale cheek. "No doubt, it can be done... but are you willing to pay the ultimate price?"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! **

**Hope you liked that installment! A bit longer than the others and hopefully worth reading... **

**Akane is desperate and Madara is taking off with Aria…**

**I wonder what will happen next? **

**Please message and review! =D**


	6. Chapter 6: Mino

**Hey all, **

**This is the new chappie! **

**Full of Madara x OC so enjoy! =D And some fluff...  
**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed/messaged/favourited/followed the story – Means the world to me! =D**

**Please review and message! **

**And, check out my other story: 'Sanctuary' **

**Hugs and cookies goes out to: **JigokuShoujosRevenge, Kiwi4life, Guest, charliepan, Dear U. x .U, OperaGhost11235!

* * *

As expected, Madara had long since left Fuma with that commoner woman by the time she had returned to the palace. As she quietly closed her bedroom door, a voice spoke.

"Where were you _sister_?"

Standing in the middle of her room, was the bane of her existence.

"Natsuyo. I don't have time nor patience to deal with you so do us both a favour and get out."

The woman in question feigned hurt. "Aw, Is that any way to talk to your big sister? Besides, I want to know why you are here, alone and without a suitor?"

"That's none of your concern. Don't you have better things to do?"

"Oh I do. But, you see, I couldn't simply pass up the chance to see your face in the dirt after what you did to me. You ruined my proposal to the same man, after all." Natsuyo said calmly. "I suppose karma truly is a bitch…"

"It's not over yet. He will come begging for my hand, you'll see."

"Is that so? Well, I just caught him running off with the hand of another... and so did the rest of this clan. Sad really… that he would prefer the company of a commoner than yours, Akane. Although, I can't say I blame him." She sneered.

Akane shook in anger. Natsuyo always had a way to make her feel worthless. "Shut up! You know nothing so get lost!"

Natsuyo continued, "Tsk Tsk. Remember your place, sister. I heard father didn't put up a single ryo for you – I'm not surprised. You are the daughter of a whore after all, nothing more than a drunken consequence. And you would have been one too, if my mother hadn't taken mercy on you." She turned to leave. "I heard she's very beautiful, and kind – this woman of Madara's. Perhaps you should throw in the towel while you still can, _sister_."

* * *

Izuna stormed into the main hall, wondering what the hell was going on.

There, standing before him was their top informant, sweating profusely. "Hiroshi. I've been told you have important news for me. Out with it, NOW."

The young man bowed nervously. "M-my liege, p-pardon me but the Fuma clan is after Madara-sama. They have sent out over 20000 shinobi to find him!"

"What?!"

_That cant be right, Madara was meant to be training at the valley of the end..._

"Yes, Izuna-sama. They were last seen leaving the Fuma palace, but their current whereabouts are unknown."

"Who's _they_?"

The messenger gulped uneasily. "Um, the lord and his female companion sir…"

Izuna paled._ The fuck…?!_

* * *

Madara couldn't fight off the smirk that crawled its way onto his face, thanks to the frustrated little beauty trudging behind him.

She hadn't spoken a word to him since they left Fuma. She had her arms crossed against her chest, muttering under her breath whole way, deliberately walking as slow as possible even though she was fully aware that Madara was in a hurry.

Even in anger, she was enchanting… and thoroughly amusing.

What made the scene extra endearing was Mitsuki was perched on her shoulder nipping playfully at her cheek in mock kisses. Aria tried (in vain) to shoo the bird away but it simply flew to her other shoulder and did the same to the other cheek, until Aria (eventually) gave in – cheeks cheery red and puffy and Madara never thought he'd see the day where he would be envious of a blasted bird.

By nightfall, they had reached a small village by the name of Mino.

"Wait here." He instructed, pausing in front of a sign that said 'Inn'. "I won't be long."

Aria gathered her arms around herself, debating on whether or not to disobey him. And if it weren't for the gnawing in her stomach and tired legs, she would have.

A few moments later, the man in question emerged. "We'll rest here for the night. It's decent enough."

Aria wanted to retort with a snide remark, but came up with none. She was tired, hungry and in desperate need of a bath - and in this instance, it wouldn't hurt to do as he said. He led her past the reception desk and down the hall into moderately sized quarters where Aria's mouth fell open in awe. _Decent?_ The suite was beautiful! – tastefully decorated with polished timber floors, tatami mats, an ornate table with fluffy cushions and sliding rice paper doors that led out into a small private garden.

Madara strode into the main room. "The living arrangements are to your liking, I see."

Aria ignored him and went to inspect the sleeping quarter.

She returned scowling. "There's only one futon!" she hissed, "Is this some kind of joke?!"

Madara sat at the low table and helped himself to a generous serving sake. "Ah. So the ice princess speaks after all. I would hate to spend my nights with a mute." He grinned, knowing it would irk her.

She shot him a glare. "Screw you!"

Madara smirked. "It would be my pleasure."

Aria flushed crimson at the insinuation. "Why you –"

They were interrupted by the knock on the door.

Madara shot her a wry glance and went to open it. "Hold that thought."

The inn staff bowed politely. "The meal, as requested for the master and his wife. Will there be anything else, Sir?"

"No." Replied the Uchiha, taking the ample tray. "That will be all."

By now Aria was fuming. "Are you crazy?! Telling him such a thing!?"

"Well, what would you have me tell him then?"

"Anything but that!"

"Fine. Next time, I'll let them think that you're my_ company_ for the evening." He teased, enjoying himself at her expense.

Aria's widened in shock, completely oblivious to the fact that he was toying with her. "No! That's even worse!" she screamed in all-seriousness. "Couldn't you have just said something that would've secured us two beds, or better yet, two rooms?!"

"Why would I do that? It goes against my interests as a man."

"Because goes against my honour!" Aria was panicking now. "I can't believe you!" She shrieked, pacing restlessly about the room. "We're not married! What will everyone think?!"

Sensing that matters were getting out of hand, Madara decided to placate her. "Look, it's the only room they had left and since Fuma is after us, its best and us if we stick together. Got it?"

"Really? You're not lying to me are you?"

_Of course I am… you naïve, little girl_. "No. Can we eat now?"

She beamed at him. "Yes, please."

Aria had forgotten her anger and resentment towards him as soon as she laid eyes on the assortment of meat, vegetable, rice dishes and sweetmeats piled onto the overly laden wooden tray. He chucked quietly as Aria helped herself to generous servings of food, and proceeded to shove as much as she could down her throat.

"Take it easy, will you? It's nice to see that you have an appetite but death by choking isn't glorious or... pleasant."

"Sorry," she replied, swallowing a mouthful of food. "I'm so hungry and it's all so delicious. I've never had anything like this in my life!"

"Hn… I've had better. So, I take it I'm forgiven then?"

A mischievous look flitted across her eyes. "Not quite. I'm still mad at you for lying to me… but I _might_ be willing to overlook it… on one condition."

Madara was no stranger to conditions, he was interested to see what she came up with. "And what's that?"

"Just let me to get to know the real you."

A bitter laugh escaped his throat. "The leader of one of the most powerful shinobi clans sits before you - and _that's_ what you ask for? I advise you to reconsider."

Aria shook her head. "No. All I ever wanted was to get to know the enigma that was Haru. And now that I have that chance, I won't pass it up."

Madara looked at her incredulously. "I hate to disappoint you, but there's not much to tell."

"Somehow, I doubt that." She wasn't going to give in. "Let's start with your family."

He crossed his arms in front of him. "What do you want to know?" He may have agreed to her foolish little request, but that didn't mean he was going to make it easier for her.

"Your parents, your brother… significant other… You know, that kind of thing..."

Madara scoffed at _significant other._ Was she really that daft?

"My father was Tajima Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan during his time. My mother's name was Hinako, born into the branch family. I had three older brothers who died in battle and now I only have one brother left – Izuna." _And as for significant other, well that's where you come in...  
_

Aria looked down sheepishly. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to –"

"Hn. Are we done here?"

"No. Tell me about yourself. You revealed so little about yourself in our letters, and I still feel like you're such a mystery."

"I thought you women liked mysterious men." He remarked snidely.

Aria flushed red. "Just answer the question."

"My name is Madara. I am currently the head of the Uchiha clan. My favourite dish is inarizushi and I hate roe. I enjoy falconry and training with my brother. My ambition is to lead the Uchiha to greatness and unite the shinobi nations."

Aria smiled widely. "See! That wasn't so hard!"

"Hn. Now, then… It's my turn to interrogate you."

"Sure, ask me anything!" she said, enthusiastically. "I'm an open book!"

"Tell me..., have you ever been with a man?"

Aria turned fifty shades of crimson in a matter of seconds. _"What kind of question is that?!"_

Madara smirked. "You did say anything."

She refused to meet his gaze. Damn it. She did say that.. "Um, no…" she replied quietly. "You…?"

"Hell no. I prefer women."

Aria shot him a look, unimpressed.

He took a sip of sake before replying. "A few. Nothing serious and never with the same woman twice."

Aria's heart sank.

_Why did she think it would be any different?_

He was young, dangerously handsome and accomplished. Any woman would want him.

She got up, despite herself. "Sorry – I need to use the restroom."

Aria blinked back tears in the bathroom and apprised her miserable reflection in the mirror. She was pretty in a non-conventional sense, but nothing spectacular. Madara, on the hand, was envisionment of a dark king. He had eyes the colour of the darkest obsidian, alabaster skin, thin lips and a strong jawline. His unruly dark mane only added to the majestic appeal of his dark, aristocratic features. On top of that, he was a leader of shinobi clan.

_Naturally, he wouldn't be interested in her._

With Haru, at least she had a chance - however small. And now, there was none.

The steam wafted through the washroom, the hot water beaconing her to come in. She removed her clothes, dropping them to the floor and in the mirror she saw an average woman. Not beautiful, not ugly. Just average. She sighed, washed up and got into the wooden tub for a good, long soak. '_Forget it_,' she thought as the hot water unclenched her muscles and soothing them instantly. Tired, she closed her eyes...

* * *

Madara stared after her.

_Had he said something wrong?_

Tch, probably. He was never good at dealing with women, which is why he avoided such relationships in the first place.

Fine, so perhaps it wasn't a good idea to enquire about her personal experience. Judging by the way she reacted, Madara supposed that women were sensitive to such matters. Although the one's he encountered weren't... In any case, he didn't regret asking her. It was something that plagued his mind constantly while he was at the Uchiha compound. He always wondered if she had attained a lover since she had moved to Fuma...

After all she was the perfect combination of beautiful, witty and charming: a lethal trap for any man.

The thought of her in the arms of another man left him restless, frustrated and full of rage. He knew he had no right to feel such things, but he couldn't help it. Since he had met Aria, he hadn't been or even looked at another woman – and the mere thought being intimate with someone other than her repulsed him.

But her answer tonight had satisfied him immensely – and he was going to make sure that he was her first and last. _When_ she belonged to him, he would show her pleasure beyond her wildest imagination. His body ached for her, and whenever she touched him, it screamed for more. The places where she hugged him on the night of his arrival still tingled whenever she looked at him. A huge part of him hated the effect she had on him, while the other seemed to get perverse, sadistic pleasure from the way she was completely oblivious to him.

He wanted Aria, _plain and simple_.

But did she desire him?

Glancing at the clock, Madara wondered how long one could possibly take to bathe. When the first half-an-hour passed, he thought nothing of it, knowing that women generally took their time with their nonsense beauty rituals. But, after the hour mark – he began to speculate if that was normal.

He got up and knocked on the door. "Aria?"

_No answer._

He knocked again. "Aria, have you finished with your bathing?" he said, this time more firmly.

_Still no answer._

Fearing the worst, he gave door a hard push, snapping it from its hinges. A cloud of steam assaulted him upon entry and the fog made it hard to see. His footsteps echoed loudly in the bathroom as he approached the bathtub. A mass of long, damp hair spilled from the tub, her head resting on its rim while the rest of her body remained in the water. She appeared to be... sleeping.

A faint tinge of pink appeared on Madara's face while he fought to regain control.

What was he to do now?!

She was _naked_!

He grabbed the towel and closed his eyes. He knew she wouldn't appreciate him looking at her unclothed, even though that's what he desperately wanted to do. He pulled her out of the water and wrapped the large towel around her middle. She stirred but didn't wake. Madara let out a breath of relief. Then, he carried her out of the bathroom and placed her in the bed, pulling the blankets upto her neck.

* * *

Aria woke with a start, shivering with cold.

As she sat up, the blankets fell to her waist and a wave of cold wind hit her skin. It took her a moment to register that she was completely bare, and then promptly screamed. She quickly drew the blankets around her body and looked nervously around the room but there was no one there. She moved her hand to the other side of the bed and noticed that it was cold, unslept in.

Then, she remembered where she was.

Gathering the blanket around herself like a cloak, she opened the bedroom door and peered out. A faint light was coming from the garden. Trembling as she slid the door open, she saw him on the deck in a meditative position.

His back was towards her. "You're awake. Finally." He said. "Your clothes are on the table. We're leaving."

Her throat felt hoarse as she spoke. "But it's still dark..."

"_Exactly_."

Aria moved to the table where a selection of the clothes were laid out for her, and a pot of tea. _How thoughtful of him_… She smiled as she put on the clothes. She was drinking her tea when he walked in. He was already dressed – but not the casual kimono he was wearing the day before. He had his armour on and decked with weapons.

"What's the time?" She asked drowsily, carefully avoiding the subject of how she woke up naked. "I'm so sleepy."

"Three am." He answered curtly. "You can sleep once we reach the compound."

* * *

Madara refrained from looking at the sleep-ridden beauty sipping at her tea.

He had a hard night - the object of his desires slept in the next room and it took everything he had not to go in there and join her. And so, he decided to stay in the main room after his bath, but Every time he closed his eyes, the vision of her in that tub wouldn't go away. Milky skin, luscious hair, and soft feminine curves that he could feel through the towel challenged his control and senses. But he was a shinobi: born and raised to have composure and maintain control, however futile. Evident that he wasn't going to get any rest, he went into the garden to meditate. It had helped immensely, until now.

Aria's eyes were half-lidded with sleep, her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. Madara wanted to twirl a lock of the stray hair that spilled from it but instead; he busied himself with his weapons. Once she was ready, they headed out. As expected, the inn and the town was still asleep. It served in their favour to leave unnoticed.

Once they reached Mino's walls, Madara felt an alarming concentration of chakra from the western and southern borders: their exit. Madara cursed loudly, causing Aria to jump back in defense.

"_Fuck_!" He muttered through gritted teeth."_They've been waiting for us all along_."

He grabbed her hand roughly, and pulled her in the opposite direction towards the east. "Brace yourself. Looks like we'll be taking a detour... through the Senju lands."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter! I can't believe how many times I've written this chappie. Gah! **

**Hope you all liked the perverse working of Madara's mind, and Aria utter naivety and obliviousness. Teehee! **

**Next chapter, I'll be introducing the Senju brothers! Stay tuned!**

**And I solemnly promise that chaos will ensue. Muahaha! **

**Wonder how they will react to the two runaways? Hm – tell me what your ideas! Hehe. I love how you guys think! **

**As always, love to hear what you think of the chapter/series. **

**Please review and message! **

**They really make my day and churns out faster updates! *wink wink* *hint hint***


End file.
